Monster Mash
by Alcharma
Summary: A giant monster rampaging thought the city ripping off the Statue of Liberty's head and smashing bridges with its tail? Looks like a job for one Miss Buffy Summers. COMPLETED.


Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor Cloverfield. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, and Cloverfield belongs to J.J. Abrams (producer and concept creator), Matt Reeves (director), and Drew Goodard (writer). Also, the plot bunny belongs to BuffyCharmed, as I decided to do the "Monster Mash" challenge of his/hers from tthfanfic: /Challenge-3498/Monster+Mash.htm

Sort of off that, dude, you have the best challenges ever. I have a whole folder of your challenges that I've saved to do in the future. Keep up the great suggestions, my muse really seems to like you!

Alright a couple of things: This fic is set after "Chosen," so Buffy's just wondering around the world, trying to find newly activated Slayers. She has established a relationship with the military, a Lieutenant Graff in particular. Make of this what you will; I'm just going to say she's worked with him before because I don't feel like coming up with a whole background story. There's speculation on whether there's ONE or TWO monsters. I chose to go with the idea of two because that one in central park is obviously smaller than that one attacking Midtown. Just my humble opinion.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this little ditty! Feedback is much appreciated!

--

"Thanks, Mack!" Buffy Summers gave the pilot a mock salute before unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the helicopter onto the roof of the Bloomingdale's building in New York City.

"No problem, Miss Buffy. Any time." Throwing a wink in his direction, she headed across the roof to the door into the building, smiling at the two soldiers who had been sent to greet her. Holding her hair in a ponytail with her hands so that it didn't whip at her face, she walked over to them, the heels of her boots clicking on the pavement.

"Hey boys," she greeted with a smile, taking in their full military gear and the AKs strapped to their backs. "How sweet of Billy to send a welcome party."

"Miss Summers," the two soldiers greeted in unison with a salute, and the one on the left opened the heavy metal door and gestured for her to follow him, leading her down several flights of stairs and through a door to what appeared to have formally been the cosmetic and fragrance department. The counters had been pushed aside, and dozens of gurneys and stretchers had been set out, each supporting a wounded solider or civilian. A mass of computers, laptops, and other unknown technical equipment had been set up, and everyone was running around with no idea what to do. The place was absolutely packed: there were so many military personnel and guys dressed in HAZMAT suits that Buffy could barely make out what was going on around her. Spotting her friend, a tall, older man decked out in camo and military gear, she left her escorts behind and ran over to him, seeing the look of relief spread over his features the second he caught sight of her. Enveloping her in a quick hug, he called a couple of important looking men over before saying anything to her.

"Buffy, thank God." Giving him a small smile, Buffy watched as about five men walked over to them.

"Hey Billy, looks like you really have your hands full with this one, huh?" she joked, wanting to lighten the extremely intense vibe she was getting from the lieutenant. "What's going on? What is that thing?" She had seen a couple of news reports on television before Lieutenant Graff had called her and sent a helicopter to pick her up in DC where she was searching out a new Slayer.

"We have no idea," he answered, frowning and shaking his head in frustration. "Damn thing just showed up. Ripped the head off of the Statue of Liberty and then started destroying Midtown. We think there's two of them. One in Midtown and one in Central Park. It's nothing like I've ever seen before. That's why I called you."

"Shit," she swore, her eyes widening in surprise and disgust as a man on a gurney was rolled past, the skin on his torso pulled back to reveal a giant gaping hole where his insides should be. "What happened to him?"

"The bites are infectious," answered a tall, good-looking black man. "Sargent Pryce," he introduced himself with a salute, and Buffy raised an eyebrow at his apparent respect for her. She shrugged, assuming that it was the fact that she knew his boss so well.

"Bites? From that giant monster thing?" she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Cause I'm guessing, if you're bitten by that thing, worrying about getting infected isn't your biggest concern." Sargent Pryce gestured to someone behind her, and a second later, she found herself face to face with a dog-sized, crab-like _thing_ with multiple limbs and a tooth-filled, beak-like mouth. The thing was obviously dead, as it was lying in a puddle of it's own, yellow-colored blood and was sprawled across the bottom of a Plexiglas cage. "Holy crap!"

"Thank you," said Sargent Pryce to the two HAZMAT-clad men that had brought the creature over to them. "The creature sheds these... parasites. They are extremely vicious and attack anything in their path. Whoever is bitten by one of these things becomes ill, bleeds profusely from his or her eyes and nose, and shortly after, his or her torso expands and explodes." Absolutely horrified, Buffy turned to her friend who nodded, indicating that his fellow solider was telling the truth.

"How many of them are there?"

"Whenever we fire at the creature, these parasites fall off," said another soldier. "Officer Griffin, Miss Summers. They are relatively easy to kill, as they don't seem impervious to bullets like the larger creature is."

"Alright..." Buffy trailed off thoughtfully, and Graff waved the dead creature away. "I assume you have men on both of the creatures."

"Yes, m'am," answered Sargent Pryce. "However, the larger creature in Midtown is the focus."

"Larger?" the Slayer asked, cocking an eyebrow. Great.

"It's over thirty stories tall and much more destructive than the other," answered Lieutenant Graff. "The other is just over four stories tall and is causing much less damage in Central park."

"Okay, we should get rid of the baby one first so that we can focus all our efforts on the big one. Take it down quicker," she ordered, and all of the men around her nodded, accepting her authority without question.

"Lets get you suited up and head out," Graff said, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on the small of her back and attempting to lead her away from the group.

"Now, Billy," she protested with an amused smile, stepping away from him. "You know I don't do that whole camo stuff. It's not my style. I'm perfectly fine." She saw his gaze sweep down her body at her jeans, black t-shirt, favorite leather jacket, and boots before returning to her face. "Just give me a rocket launcher or something... I assume you have some on hand?"

"Of course," he answered with a nod and ordered the man next to her to give her whatever she needed.

"And about ten or fifteen armed men." Another nod. Suddenly a voice sounded through his walkie talkie and he pulled it out of his belt, putting it to his ear so he could listen.

"We got four civilians here," said the voice.

"Alright," Graff answered, nodding even though the other person couldn't see him. "Bring them in."

"Roger." About fifteen men ran over and stopped in front of them, each giving Buffy and Lieutenant Graff a salute, before one of them stepped forward and handed the Slayer her desired rocket launchers.

"Nice," she muttered, inspecting it and strapping it to her back. "These'll do. Just like old times."

"Ready?" Graff asked, and she nodded. "Alright people, move out! Get me a chopper!" However, before they could move, a small group walked up to them, and a tall, extremely attractive man practically attacked the lieutenant.

"Please, we can't stay here!" he yelled, struggling when two soldiers grabbed him and pulled him out of Graff's personal bubble. The man was accompanied by a pretty, dark-skinned girl, a pale, short-haired girl, and another guy who had his camera glued to his eye. Ignoring a soldier's order of "not now!" he continued to yell. "No you have to listen to me!

"Listen up, people," Graff ordered, ignoring the man. "Rack 'em and pack 'em. We're heading out in five." There was a pause as another man informed him that 3 FATs were on their way from Sulfage and four more were on their way. "Good. Where the hell'd you find them?" he threw over his shoulder at the soldier accompanying the small group of civilians.

"They were in the tunnel, sir."

"Come on, we gotta go!" Graff yelled, seemingly ignoring the guy's answer. "Ready for transport. I'm going to need that chopper!"

"Yes, sir," answered the soldier before attempting to shuffle the group past. "Move, move, move." However, the man was having none of it and fought his way back to the lieutenant.

"Listen, our friend is very badly hurt. We have to get her!"

"Sorry son," the lieutenant replied, pushing past him. "Can't help you. Get me my chopper!"

"Billy," Buffy said, grabbing his arm. "Someone should talk to him. He's clearly upset, and if there's someone in danger, shouldn't we-..."

"Sorry, Buffy," he said softly, the guilt evident in his eyes. "Our priority's to kill the thing that's doing all of this. We can't send anyone out there. They need to evacuate now."

"But, Billy..."

"Buffy, we ca-..."

"No! Listen to me! Let me go!" He struggled as the soldiers resumed their grip on him, yelling to get the lieutenant's attention. "Listen, please!" Graff finally snapped and turned toward the guy with the camera.

"Turn that damn camera off!" he ordered, snatching it out of the kid's hand and tossing it to Buffy who easily caught it. "Now you listen to me. I am not jeopardizing this operation or my men. You are getting into that chopper now. You have no idea what's out there."

"I don't care what's out there!" He continued to struggle while his friends looked on helplessly. "Listen to me! She's dying!"

"There's nothing I can do. Come on, Buffy." However, she was having none of that. Giving the soldiers who were restraining the man a look and causing them to let him go, she walked over to him, handing his friend his camera in the process.

"Calm down, what's your name?" she asked him, watching as he stilled, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself.

"Rob."

"Alright, Rob. What's wrong?"

"Buffy, we can-..."

"Billy," she said in a stern voice, seeing Rob's eyes widen slightly at the fact that she was talking to the lieutenant like that. "I'm running this thing, and I want to know what's going on. Have the chopper ready. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." There was a pause as he continued to stare at her as if he had no idea what she was doing. "Now," she ordered, the Slayer in her kicking into high gear at her impatience. Turning away from him as he called someone over to fulfill her orders, she looked back over at Rob and his friends. "Go on."

"The girl that I love more than anything is dying, and it's my fault," he explained, the thankfulness in his eyes causing her to smile sadly. "She should have been with me tonight, and I let her go. And I get it, you have your hands full, I get that, but we're going to go get her, and if you want to stop me, you're going to have to shoot me." Buffy continued to stare at him for a second, her heart breaking for the poor guy. Clearly he wasn't seeing the big picture here. Or thinking of the worst case scenario.

"You don't even know if she's alive. What if you get out there and she's dead? You'd be risking your lives for nothing."

"Not nothing," he said, shaking his head and looking back at his friends, and she saw a little bit of herself in him. He was determined to keep all of his friends safe and alive. "Even if there's the smallest chance that she's alive, I'm going to go find her. And we could use your help, but if not, we're doing it anyways." Another pause as Buffy thought over her options.

"Alright, Billy, get me two men." She turned back to Rob, who was looking at her gratefully. "You find your friend and come right back here."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Nothing else. If she's dead, you leave her, and come back here to be evacuated. Do I make myself clear?" She fixed him with her best intimidating Slayer face, which seemed to do the trick even though she was almost a foot shorter than him.

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much." However, his excitement soon turned into terror at one look at his friend.

"Hud... I don't feel so good..." The pale, dark-haired girl said weakly right before blood started trickling from the corner of her eyes and nose.

"Bite!" yelled a lady dressed in a doctor's coat before she and a couple more people shoved their way though the crowd, grabbed the girl, and started pulling her behind a screen. "We've got a bite!"

"Oh shit..." Buffy muttered before she lost sight of the small group in their attempt to get to their friend and the soldier's attempts to keep them away from her. Seeing that she was distracted by the ruckus and the yells of "Hold on a second! Wait a second! Marlena! No!" Graff managed to pull her away and started to lead her back to the roof. However, she snapped out of her shock rather quickly and started to struggle, yelling at him to let her go back.

"Buffy!" he ordered, holding her hands in front of her and looking her straight in the eye. "There's nothing more you can do for them. My men can take care of them. We need to go now. We can't kill this monster without you." Continuing to stare into his eyes, she forced herself to calm down and nodded hesitantly, allowing him to lead her the rest of the way to the roof and into a Black Hawk already containing the fifteen men she had requested. "Alright, lets go!" he yelled to the pilot, and a few seconds later, they were flying through the sky toward Central Park. The ride was made in silence, each person steeling him or herself for battle, and a couple of minutes later, they landed on the grass behind a couple of units of military and what looked like a giant crab. Apparently this one didn't drop the tiny little parasites, but all of the bullets were still bouncing off of it. 'Freaking great,' she thought. Sucking in a deep breath, Buffy pushed all thoughts of Rob and his friends to the back of her mind, knowing that she couldn't be worrying about them if she wanted to kill this thing.

"Fire all that you have at that thing unless I tell you to stop!" Buffy yelled, adjusting the two rocket launchers strapped to her back and running toward the soldiers that were already there. The monster was about a hundred feet away from where they were set up, and it was thrashing around wildly, clearly annoyed, but seemingly unharmed, by the hundreds of bullets that were being fired at it. Skidding to a stop at the front of the group of soldiers, she dropped to her knees, yanked one of the rocket launchers off of her back, and aimed. From what she could tell, the thing's skin was tough enough that bullets did nothing to it, but it had these red, pulsing brain-looking things where it's ears should be. Probably the best place to hit it. Squinting, she aimed the rocket at its head, making sure that she would hit at least one of the red brain things. Sending a silent prayer to the Powers that Be, she fired, the knockback sending her skidding back across the grass a foot or so. Yahtzee. Right in the left brain thing. The creature let out a loud, high-pitched scream that had everyone dropping their weapons and grabbing their ears and started to run around in circles wildly, its long, thin, three-fingered arms going straight for where the pulsing red thing used to be. Dropping the empty rocket launcher, Buffy looked around, finally spotting the guy who seemed to be in charge.

"Hey! You!" Buffy skidded to a stop in front of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Hey, tell your men to stand down."

"What are you crazy?" he asked, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Tell them to stand down!" she practically yelled, watching as the man turned toward the lieutenant.

"Do what the lady says," he ordered, and the man nodded before ordering his troops to cease fire. The creature didn't even seem to notice the lack of things being shot at it, as it was still flailing about and writing in pain.

"Stay here," Buffy ordered before making a run for it.

"Woah!" Graff yelled, grabbing her arm and yanking her back. "You're not going out there alone! That thing'll kill you!"

"Stay here," she ordered again before sprinting off in the direction of the monster, ignoring her friend's protests. Stopping about ten feet in front of it, she waited for it to turn its back to her, as it hadn't even noticed that she was standing there since it was in so much pain, and then jumped onto its back, and pulling herself up so that she was sitting on its head. It still didn't notice her. Holding on tight with her knees, since the thing was flailing and running around, and it was extremely hard to get a good grip on it, she managed to get the knife out of her boot and stab the creature in its other pulsing brain thing. Now it definitely knew she was there. Letting out another high-pitched scream, it bucked Buffy off of it's back, sending her tumbling onto the damp grass and landing flat on her back. Groaning in pain, she attempted to push herself to her feet, her eyes widening and a small gasp escaping her lips as the monster's tail came sailing through the air at her, knocking her off of her feet and throwing her a good twenty feet into a nearby tree. Gasping as the wind was forced out of her lungs and the bones in her left arm shattered, she looked up to see the thing charging toward her a full force. Tensing and gripping the knife in her right hand even tighter, she stood her ground watching as the creature headed straight for her. Thirty feet. Twenty. Ten. As it opened its razor sharp teeth-filled mouth to attack, Buffy let out a scream and shoved her arm forward, effectively planting the knife in its mouth and pulling it toward her, ripping its mouth to shreds. It let out one last ear-piercing scream before collapsing onto her and burying a long, sharp tooth right in her stomach, causing her to yell out at the sudden searing pain. Her vision started to swim, and she could barely make out people yelling and running toward her before...

Opening her eyes, she blinked at the sudden flood of light, her eyes eventually adjusting to reveal that she was standing in a plain white room. Looking down at herself, she saw that all of her wounds were healed and that she was wearing a flowing white dress. Reaching a hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes, she noticed that it was neatly stiled so that soft, flowing ringlets fell past her shoulders.

"Hey, kid." Greeted a familiar voice and she spun around to see a short man in a brown suit, with an obnoxiously patterned green shirt, and a matching fedora. Her eyes widened in realization, and he smiled at her. "Long time no see."

"Oh... fuck."

--

Well, that's it. Thought I'd end it like that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I sure had fun writing it! I know the challenge said that Buffy shouldn't be able to attack Clover and win, but then again, she didn't really _win_, did she? Drop me a review on the way out!


End file.
